


The Groupie (or Kris Wonders Why the Ground Doesn’t Open Up and Swallow You When You Need It To)

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t exactly sure how this sort of thing was done.  This was the first time he’d had a man waiting for him in his dressing room after a  concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Groupie (or Kris Wonders Why the Ground Doesn’t Open Up and Swallow You When You Need It To)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got the idea, Adam was to be the performer, but then I decided to switch it up and make Kris the performer for this one.
> 
> Written: November 30, 2010

Kris threw out the last guitar pick to the screaming audience, then crumpled up the set list and tossed it out as well. With one last wave and smile to the crowd he hurried off the stage and made a bee line for his dressing room.

Big Daddy called out, “There’s someone waiting for you in your dressing room,” as Kris rushed past him.

Kris held up a hand in acknowledgment, but didn’t slow down; he was a man on a mission. Kris burst through the door to his dressing room, startling the man who sat on the edge of the couch, fingers playing with his rings. His head came up and he looked at Kris with wide blue eyes.

“Hey.” Kris wished he could stop and appreciate the beauty of the man, but he had more pressing concerns right now. “I’ll be right with you,” he said as he disappeared into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door in his haste, “but, oh god,” he moaned in relief as he got his fly undone, “I really have to pee.”

The man chuckled at that, but didn’t say anything. When Kris’ bladder had finally emptied and he’d washed his hands, he stepped back out of the bathroom. The man was now standing and Kris got his first good look at him. He was tall. The jeans he wore emphasized his long legs and Kris’ own jeans tightened as he thought about going to his knees and licking the inside of the other man’s thighs.

The man cleared his throat, and Kris wondered how long he’d been staring. He slowly raised his eyes to the man’s face, taking in the blue nail polish and black eyeliner along the way.

“Sorry,” Kris said, indicating the bathroom behind him. “The last half hour has been _hell_. I had horrible visions of a grope gone bad and me peeing my pants during ‘Come Together’.”

The man bit his bottom lip in an effort not to laugh. Kris smiled. “It’s okay, you can laugh. What’s your name by the way?”

“Adam,” the man said, offering his hand. “Adam Lambert.”

“Adam,” Kris repeated as he slid his hand into Adam’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kris.” He shrugged. “Which you probably already know.”

Adam smiled and Kris’ knees went a little bit weak.

“Um, have a seat,” Kris said, indicating the couch. He wasn’t exactly sure how this sort of thing was done. This was the first time he’d had a man waiting for him in his dressing room after a concert.

Kris sat facing Adam on the edge of the couch. He stopped himself before he could give away his nerves by wiping his palms on his jeans. “So, uh, did you get to see the show?”

Adam nodded. “Most of it. They brought me back here just before the end, so I missed the groping. Sadly,” he added, and then blushed.

Kris thought it looked adorable on him.

“What did you think?” he asked. “Of the show?”

“It was amazing!” Adam said. “But, I mean, you always are. The way you connect with the audience, it’s awesome. And I’m saying this as someone who relates more to Lady Gaga and Christina, you know? But the first time I heard you sing, I was just, I don’t know, enthralled.”

“Enthralled, really?” Kris said.

“It sounds stupid, I know,” Adam said, looking shy again.

“No, it doesn’t,” Kris hurried to assure him. “In fact, I think I know what you mean.” When Adam raised his eyes to Kris’, Kris said, “I’m feeling kind of enthralled myself, right now.”

Adam blushed again. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

“I’m not really sure how this is done,” Kris said. “I wish we had more time, you know, so we could really get to know each other, but my bus leaves in, gosh, I don’t know, an hour? So we don’t really have much time for, well . . . . We should probably get right to it, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” Adam said.

His matter-of-fact tone gave Kris the confidence to reach out and take Adam’s hand when he raised it, and then lift up and move so he was straddling Adam’s lap. Adam didn’t let go of his hand, but he tipped his head back and looked up at Kris with surprise at the move. To be fair, Kris was a little bit surprised himself at his boldness. Kris slid his other hand into Adam’s thick hair, and Adam’s eyelids fluttered closed for a moment at the contact.

Adam opened his eyes and looked directly into Kris’. “Um,” he said, and then darted his tongue out to lick his lips.

Heat bloomed in Kris’ belly at the sight. He lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue along Adam’s lips, and then sucked the bottom lip into his mouth. Kris raised his eyes to Adam’s, saw the way Adam’s eyes had darkened from just those small touches. Emboldened, Kris pressed his lips to Adam’s. He dragged his tongue along them, then pressed between them. Adam moaned and parted his lips, granting Kris access.

Adam let go of Kris’ hand and clamped both of his hands onto the backs of Kris’ thighs. He dragged them up until he cupped Kris’ ass, and squeezed. Kris made an embarrassing noise into Adam’s mouth as Adam dug his fingers into Kris’ flesh and kneaded his ass.

Kris got even more turned on when Adam used his strength to spread Kris’ thighs further apart until he was sitting on Adam’s legs, and then dragged him closer. Kris bit Adam’s tongue at the delicious sensation when their groins made contact. Adam made encouraging noises as Kris helplessly rocked his hips into him, his hands moving over Kris’ back in a gesture that might have been soothing under other circumstances, but now only served to make Kris feel hot all over.

Kris couldn’t believe he’d gotten this lucky. Adam was perfect, with his long legs, and blue eyes, and that _smile_. It was as if someone had mucked around inside Kris’ head and created the perfect man for him and then delivered him right here to Kris’ dressing room.

Kris broke the kiss to breathe. He mouthed panting kisses along Adam’s jaw, then moaned when Adam slid the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of Kris’ jeans. Kris wiggled his hips, trying to get those fingers lower.

“Unggh, please,” Kris mouthed into Adam’s skin.

Adam chuckled, warm breath teasing Kris’ ear. “Please what, baby?”

Kris shivered at the nickname as much as the tickle of Adam’s breath. Normally he hated nicknames, but hearing Adam call him ‘baby’ made him want to spread his legs and beg.

“More,” Kris whined.

“Fuck,” Adam swore softly as he shoved a hand between them and fumbled with Kris’ belt buckle.

Kris moved lower to suck at Adam’s neck, then bit down when Adam’s knuckles grazed him as he lowered the zip. He moaned against Adam’s neck as he pushed down Kris’ jeans and briefs, turned on and embarrassed as he was both freed and exposed. Kris tipped his head back and groaned as Adam took his cock in one hand and slipped the fingers of the other between his cheeks. Kris pulled at Adam’s hair as he pushed into his fist, then whimpered as Adam’s fingers teased over his hole.

“This what you want?” Adam said, fingers tightening around him and squeezing him just right as he slid through Adam’s hand. “Or maybe this?” Adam pressed until the tip of his finger slipped inside him.

Kris made a strangled sound at the back of his throat.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Adam said, his tone almost reverent.

Kris wanted to say, ‘No, no, you’re the one who’s beautiful,’ but he couldn’t make his mouth work. Kris brought his head forward, rested his forehead against Adam’s. His breathing became heavy and labored as he let Adam take him apart. Kris drew closer and closer to the edge, and then he shuddered and made himself stop moving into Adam’s hands.

“No, wait,” Kris managed to get out.

Adam stopped immediately. “What is it?” he asked worriedly.

“I want . . . . You . . . .” Kris reached between them. “Can I?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Adam groaned as Kris touched him through his jeans.

Somehow Kris got his fingers to work, but even still Adam had to release him to help. When they finally had Adam’s jeans unfastened, Kris placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders and gave him a little tug-shove. Adam got the message and soon had them both lying on the couch, their jeans around their thighs, their shirts hiked up. Kris lowered himself to Adam and rocked their hips together. They both groaned at the glorious friction.

Kris rocked down again, and Adam’s hips rose to meet him. He buried his face in Adam’s neck, muffling the sounds he made as they ground together. Adam clamped his hands on Kris’ ass and pulled him in as they moved against each other, slipping and sliding against the other.

“That’s it, baby, that’s, yeah, just like that, god, you’re amazing.”

Kris whimpered as Adam’s words slid through him like warm honey, curling around him in all the right places. He had never felt this desperate so quickly before. Sure, he’d come off the stage riding the high of the concert, but there was something about Adam that made it impossible for Kris to hold anything back. His muscles trembled as his orgasm drew nearer. He groaned out Adam’s name. Adam slid his hand up Kris’ back and curled his fingers against Kris’ cheek.

Adam’s voice cracked and he sounded wasted when he said Kris’ name. That, combined with the gentle touch of his fingers against Kris’ face, in counterpoint to the determined thrust of their hips, sent Kris over the edge. He groaned open mouthed against Adam’s neck and spilled between them.

Kris took Adam’s skin between his teeth as he rode out his climax. Adam’s hand tightened almost painfully on Kris’ ass, and then he groaned loudly as he thrust up one last time and added his release to the mess already covering their bellies.

Kris came down slowly, nuzzling the spot on Adam’s neck he’d just bitten. He almost couldn’t believe what he’d just done. If not for the hand sliding up and down his back, and the come cooling between them, Kris might have thought it was all a dream. Had you told him just hours ago that he’d take advantage of the groupie waiting for him in the dressing room after his concert, he’d have laughed, and yet here he was, bareassed on the couch with a man he’d met only minutes before they’d had sex.

Finally the cold sticky mess drove Kris to make the effort to move despite the lethargy still affecting his muscles. “I’ll find something to wipe us off with,” he said as he pushed himself off Adam with a squelch that made him blush. He used the paper towels in the bathroom to clean himself off, and then wet some under warm water for Adam.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Adam lay sprawled out on the couch, one arm above his head, the fingers of his other hand dipping into the come drying on his belly. His eyes locked with Kris’ as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked their co-mingled fluids off them.

Kris’ breath caught and he tripped over the jeans he’d pulled up but not buttoned as he walked over to the couch. He knelt at Adam’s side, but before he could wipe the come off Adam’s belly Adam dipped his fingers again, this time pressing his fingers to Kris’ lips.

Kris’ belly fluttered as he parted his lips and sucked on Adam’s fingers. As soon as they were clean to Adam’s satisfaction, he withdrew them and slipped his hand around the back of Kris’ head, pulling him down for a kiss. When Adam released him, Kris just stared at him, dazed, until Adam reminded him of the wet, now cooled off paper towels he held.

Kris cleaned up Adam’s belly, then carried the towels to the bathroom to dispose of them. This time when he returned Adam had pulled his jeans up, but he’d also left his undone. Kris suddenly felt self-conscious. What was the protocol for post-coital groupie sex? Kris had no idea.

Luckily Adam seemed to sense his uncertainty. He held his hand out, making no attempt to rise from the couch. Kris crossed the room and took Adam’s hand, let Adam pull him back down to lie on top of him.

“That,” Adam said, wrapping his arms around Kris and holding him tight, “was unexpected and _amazing_.” He laughed. “Though I have no idea how I’m going to explain why I didn’t get the interview I came here for.”

It took a few seconds for Adam’s words to penetrate Kris’ still dazed brain. The moment they did, he went cold all over. “Wait,” Kris said as he lifted his head. “You came here for an interview?”

“Yeah,” Adam said. “What did you think I came here for?”

Which explained why Adam had looked so surprised when Kris had practically jumped him. Kris just stared at Adam, unable to speak as mortification burned his cheeks. He saw the moment Adam realized what Kris had thought in the widening of his eyes.

“Seriously?” Adam said laughing. “You thought _that’s_ what I came here for?”

“Oh god,” Kris said as he struggled to free himself from Adam’s hold so he could, god he didn’t even know! Throw himself off the roof of the venue came to mind. “I am so sorry. I cannot even believe that I was so stupid. I mean, seriously, this doesn’t happen to me. Ever. I don’t know why I even thought . . . .”

“Hey,” Adam said, “hey,” his voice finally breaking through the tizzy Kris had flown into. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Kris said. He stopped struggling, though he couldn’t bring himself to look at Adam’s face, so he buried his face in Adam’s chest. “Please let me go.”

“Why?”

Kris thought that was obvious. “So I can run away and hide?”

Adam chuckled. “Not gonna happen. Tell me, though, why did you . . . .” Adam had to pause to bite off his laugh and turn it into a cough.

Kris punched Adam in the arm because it was easier to be mad at him for laughing than to think about what an _idiot_ he’d been.

“Why did you think . . . ?”

“He _said_ ,” Kris whined. “He said there was a guy waiting for me; he didn’t say anything about an _interview_.” Of course, Kris hadn’t slowed down long enough to get the details. “And there’s never been a guy waiting for me before, but I didn’t even _question_ it. And then you were, well, _you_ , and I thought, holy crap, how could I possibly be this lucky? And of _course_ if it seems too good to be true it _is_ , and I am _so_ sorry, I can’t even tell you . . . .”

“You do realize that if I wasn’t interested I could have said ‘no’.”

“I practically _jumped_ you,” Kris said. “I didn’t even _ask_ , or give you a chance to say ‘no’. Oh, god, I’m so embarrassed. And sorry. I’m really, really sorry,” Kris apologized again.

“I’m not,” Adam said. “Sorry, that is. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to get this interview? And it had a lot to do with your music, of course, but the way you move your hips on stage didn’t hurt.”

“Oh, god,” Kris laughed. “Well, I have to say, this is my favorite interview ever.”

Adam’s laughter joined Kris’. “I’m glad.”

“Listen,” Kris said, pushing himself up into a seated position. Adam let him go, but didn’t release him completely. He ran his hands over Kris’ shoulders and down his arms.

“I’m listening.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

“I like blow jobs,” Adam said immediately as he took Kris’ hands into his own, pressing his thumbs into the palms.

Kris moaned at the way Adam touched him, as well as the image of him on his knees between Adam’s thighs. “No,” Kris said. “I mean, that’s a really good idea, too, but I meant an interview. I can still give you an interview.”

“You have to leave soon,” Adam reminded him as he brought Kris’ hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his fingers.

“Um,” Kris said, finding it difficult to hang onto his train of thought. “You could come with? And then, you know, no time crunch. And you could interview the band. You could even do a life on the road piece, or something. And then we might even be able to find time for that other thing.”

“What other thing?” Adam asked, teasing.

“The blow job,” Kris said boldly. He figured he could be brave after having just had sex with the guy who’d come to interview him because he’d thought he was a _groupie_.

“You like that idea?” Adam said as he sat up and brought their faces together until their lips brushed.

“Yes,” Kris said, then pressed his lips to Adam’s. “I like that idea a lot.”

“I think this is my favorite interview ever, as well,” Adam said as he fell back onto the couch, taking Kris with him.

The End


End file.
